navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Advancedradar
Equipment Name: Advancedradar *Function: Powerful Radar can uses multiple screens/signs to track and guide missile/torpedo like weapons *Cost: $2500 Overview Like Radar, the Advancedradar is an expensive sensor type sign(s) used can display active vehicles it detects. While not necessary, two additional blank signs can be placed next to the main sign will show a visual to where multiple enemies are located. The main purpose however for this these signs is to work tandem with Firecontrol sign(s), this radar can allow a user to select and identify a target so the vehicle Mk3 "Homing" Missiles and/or Mk3 Torpedoes attack. Advancedradar should be thought of that guidance system for these weapons. How it Works Advancedradar works like normal radar but gives far more detail and allows for player to use two additional blank signs which will become view screens. Essentially, unlike regular Radar, the Advancedradar and its blank signs can show the user a target vehicle's location, distance, identity what it is, and give them temporary alphabetic names starting with Letter A. *Example when the signs finds spots multiple-targets on the screens. The targets will show up as letters, starting with "A", "B", "C", etc. A user can left click the main AdvancedRadar signs switch between all the targets it sees. *''When used with the Firecontrol signs, it should be remembered: Firecontrol "controls" the weapons, while Advancedradar tells Firecontrol where targets are. '' How to Use It The radar is simply activated when right clicking the main sign. Once activated, it's other signs will display to the user what it sees and directions they're located. The main sign break down of distance, location, speed, percentage to hit, and it's designated name as given by the AdvancedRadar signs, beginning with "TargetA". As more targets are spotted additional names will appear. "TargetB", "TargetC", so on. To switch between targets, the user simply needs only to left click the main sign to switch between other targets should they be detected. When used with Firecontrol, the information from Advancedradar can be accessed by Firecontrol to guide the vehicles weapons to it's selected target. How to Build it display of Advancedradar.]] Three blank signs are needed. The signs need 2 x 2 spot to be placed. Write "Advancedradar" on the top line of the sign intended the main sign, and place two other signs next row up, with one at least touching main sign. The other two signs must be touching as well and kept blank. Steps of setting up Advancedradar to work with Firecontrol on a vehicle While covered by Firecontrol article, this will section will give a basic write up how it's setup. *Step 1: Select a vehicle to be used. This vehicle must be big enough to fit a missile or torpedo system. **''Rules Reminder'' - Vehicles are restricted having Advancedradar '''with' Firecontrol that are Ship1, Ship2, and Hangar1. The combination of using Mk3 Missiles & Torpedoes can game play trouble. Advancedradar can be mounted without firecontrol however.'' *Step 2: Place the Advancedradar sign near where the Firecontrol signs will be displayed. Additional options allows for firecontrol to fire weapons remotely, thus these signs being near each other is very important. However, not required *Step 3: Firecontrol signs need also Tube signs mounted on each launcher to be used with the Firecontrol. Each Firecontrol sign and the Tube sign will have matching number written on the 2nd line of each respected sign. Construction Options *Only Advancedradar main sign : So its not required to have the two other display signs. While it's helpful to know where targets are, players who wish to just use advancedradar to lock-on to a target for their vehicle's Mk3 weapons. Problems with Advancedradar *Targeting Yourself : It possible due to glitch how this system works to target your own vehicle. This is a glitch happens once in a while. Read the information being gleemed from the advancedradar sign. Should it say range is 0 or 1, assume its targeting you. Tactics Fighting Vehicles with Advancedradar When attacking targets, defenders have few options to stop Advancedradar from spotting or maintaining a lock on their vehicle. Jammer sign and the Flare Dropper stop for short time the radar's spotting ability. Causing missiles fired to loss their lock on the vehicle. Also See *Passivesonar - This is underwater sister sensor sign that does exactly same as Advancedradar but while underwater only. *HD Suite This is a advanced sensor system that provides even more information than Advancedradar or passivesonar Trivia Information about Advancedradar Prior to Navycraft Reloaded, Advancedradar was known as passiveradar in older versions of navycraft. This setup does not lock to targets. Passivesonar however could and was the original use for Firecontrol. Category:Sensor Types Category:Sensor Signs